


Norway goes grocery shopping

by Bruhgaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhgaria/pseuds/Bruhgaria
Summary: despite popular belief, Norway is a very unfuncitional man who can not keep it in his pants when in the butter section at the store





	

iceland was sad 

he was already sad bc he was emo but now he is even more sad

and also crying and norway was like ice y r u sadding 

icey pointed to the fridge and was all like "u need to help fridge chan.. . she is empty..." 

and norwya was like "holy shit whewre is my butter" so he went upstaurs and grabbed denmark by the dicc bc his peen was out bc he was tryna get norway to succ him and norway dragged him to the car to get groceries and denmark was sad bc tfw no succ 

denmarks diq was kinda hanging out the car window but norwy didnt care bc he needed his butter and whatever else goes in fridges 

so norway began driving and denamrk stopped tryna succ norway off while driving (which is ver dangerous kiddos dont do that) and norway was like y he stop like not like he wanted him to not stop but like it was so sudden it was like denmark justr ferll out the car window which he actually did and he was no where in sight but oh well denamrk is like a strasy dog he will always find u bc he loves u sooooo much 

so now norway was on his own going to the food market but thatr was ok so when he got there he went to all the isles getting shit for evewryone like icecream, milk, eggs, bread, tampons for denmark, cheese, noodles fuck now i really want noodles but i cant bc im at my mommoms house, flour, sugar, some fruits n shit and finally he made it to the butter section 

he stared is awe and made a OvO face like a furry would but norway isnt a furry i mean like hes not openly a furry but anyways he probs got a boner and nis dicc was out like denmarks was who was right behind him 

"STOPEH NOROROROROR" screamed denamrk before norway's boner reached out too far and tuched the butter and knocked it off the shelf 

denamrked gerabbed norways bomner to stop it but then it just like retracted the norway made that face like in that one episode of spone bob where he tasted the snail food bc ew denmark tuch me peen ????

but i guess denmark was happy bc thats like all the penis he could ever tuch ever damm 

anyways norway grabbed some butter and ran into the bathrioom and robably shoved it up his ass idk hes weird and this story needs some norbutt in it 

so then norway fille dhalf the shopping cart up with butter and went to purchase the foods amd denark got some really weird looks bc he was nakey but oh well 

the total came out to like a lot of monies but sweden ciuld oay it off with some top quality furniture made from the trees in the swedish forests 

so they were on their way home snd denmark made sure to close the car windows this time but not put on his seat belt bc he suxx 

thwy got home with no problems bc every butter was there all safe and sound 

norway went insode to notify iceland about the successful trip to the store but icelad was still sad bc theer was too much butter already in the fridge the only thjing thst made fridge chan empty was the fact that the shelves and draws and all that shit in the fridge was gone 

like someone stole them 

they stole a part of fridge chan's feelings and heart 

and iceland couldnt bare to see his lover like that 

sad 

they had to get new fridge parts but iceladn just tried talking to her to make her feel better but that wouldnt like make he bod parts grow back iclenad wyd 

but atleast norway got his butter 

and extra


End file.
